Ish Thunderbolt
“''I grant the power to/of...”'' Ish Thunderbolt is a mustang, magician, youngest member of The Thunderbolt Family and a member of The Boy Team. He is one of the richest people on earth, a master magician and he plays the pianos and keyboards for the band. History Early Life Ish is the youngest member of the Billionaire Thunderbolt Family and being taught how to be a mature and dignified individual. He had a very strained relationship with his brother. Meeting the team One day when Ish was in preschool, the day came where he meet the team. Over the years, Ish not only begin training with them but his mother let him train with her people as well. His mother also gave Ish many of his own magic totems and amulets giving him his powers. Personality Usually, his attitude is sassy, quiet, troubled, brooding, grim, moody, seemingly emotionless, intelligent, studious, and sarcastic; he can't be entirely blamed for his behavior, because his mother raised him to be like this but deep down, Ish is a very caring, kind, and thoughtful person who cares about his friends and brothers. Ish is aware he is lucky to have found brothers that allow him to flourish and while not always the most tactful, he is very protective of his brothers. He can work well with the others if they share a common goal. Ish is also one of the most mysterious characters throughout the series. He can always come up with a smart remark, specifically in reply to most of the The Boy Team’s antics and attempts at humor. Ish is often portrayed as the most mature member of the group, often giving his own advice to the the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. He is, however, also the most emotionally-restrained of the team and spends most of his time, meditating or studying his powers. The reason for his emotional restraint is due to the adverse effects his emotions have on his totems and amulets. If his emotions become out of control, his powers can become erratic and spontaneous, becoming active without his will. He can lose his temper easily, and most of the time with Matthew or Finn. Ish is often shown to make sarcastic remarks about almost everything and can be seen as rather rude at times. When the team first met, Ish appeared to be innocent and insecure. He declined Chris’ offer to get form the team, probably because ish was afraid that Chris wouldn't like him, and feels as if he does not fit in with the others. He was the first one to verbally recognize the boys in the sandbox as friends, and even openly admits to Matthew and Finn being funny, which no sooner than a moment later, seems to regret making that statement. His pessimistic and sarcastic attitude is then likely derived from having to put up with Matthew and Finn’s constant corny jokes and immaturity. Despite his seemingly unfriendly attitude, Ish does indeed care greatly about the people he is attached to. He also comes to regard the rest of the team as his 2nd family. Overall, Ish is not cold-hearted, merely introverted, caring deeply about those close to him. While Ish seems to not care one bit about their hobbies and personalities, he does show his brothers that he does love them and values their brotherhood when it matters most. Powers & Abilities Powers Ish is undeniably the most powerful member of the team. As the son of a supremely powerful billionaire and being a trained magician, Ish has a host of unique abilities that are tied to his totems, amulets and emotions, and as such, he has trained himself to contain all the powers. His power is difficult to keep in check with all the different items in his possession, but he has achieved control through meditation. Total suppression of his emotions, though, can result in his powers subconsciously manifesting. Ish always uses the incantation "I grant the power to/of..."''' as the focal point to use his powers. Though Ish has been shown to be rendered powerless when unable to complete this incantation, he has also been shown at certain times being able to access his powers through sheer willpower. Ish’s totems and amulets grant him powers of: '''Darkness/Shadows Control, Soul-Self/Astral Projection, Empathy, telekinesis, healing, Telekinetic; constructs, force-fields and teleportation. Superhuman Strength, durability, agility and stamina. Ish can also pass some of these powers to the other boys but only when the situation really demands it necessary. Abilities * Peak physical condition: While mostly relying on his powers in fights, Ish is still in peak physical condition, show to be very muscular. He goes though regular training with the other members on a daily basis. His Amulets and Totems also sometimes give him superhuman powers and abilities. * Master martial artist: Ish is a skilled self taught martial artist using his speed to fight off multiple opponents. Ish was however struggling to defeat Trevor in their hand to hand combat matches especially since Trevor has more martial arts experience but when he discovered Trevor’s weakness, he was defeated. Ish’s fighting style consists of kickboxing, judo, tae kwon do, acrobatics, hapkido, Muay Thai and wrestling. * Great speed: As a mustang, ish has extreme speed which he uses to assist him in fights even when he doesn’t use his powers. * Master magician: Ish is skilled in the use of magic. * High tolerance for pain: Ish trained himself to have a high pain tolerance for when he doesn’t use his powers. * Pianist: ish is also skilled a playing the keyboard, piano, synthesizer and key-tar. Weaknesses * Magic control: Ish has to maintain a calm approach when he uses his amulets and totems to make sure he doesn’t lose control of himself Another weakness of Ish is his dependence on his incantation, “''I grant the power to/of...”''. If something is placed over Ish’s mouth and he cannot recite his incantation intelligibly, he cannot connect with his powers until the thing is removed. Appearance Human form In his human form, Ish is an extremely muscular boy with long black curly hair. His normal clothing consists of a black suit, white dress shirt, jeans, black tie and black dress shoes. His exercise clothing consists of blue shorts, boxing gloves, elbow and knee pads. Mustang form In his mustang form, Ish is a tall brown mustang. Relationships Equipment * Horseshoes: Ish has been entrusted with two ancient horseshoes, that was forged a very long time ago. Ish’s mystical horseshoes have a number of elemental based powers. It has been stated by Ish’s mother herself that the horseshoes power has no equal. The both of them are extremely durable and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by her, it is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. Ish often uses the horseshoes as physical weapons, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a horseshoe blow or throw, with the exception of Chris’ shield. * Ancient totems and amulets: Because of his family’s rich background, ish has access to many different powerful and ancient totems and amulets which he uses in a few of the teams fights. Gallery Trivia * Ish’s idea came from: ** Raven from DC ** Cleo de Nile from Monster High ** Mainland Regional High School ** Thor from MARVEL